Template talk:Infobox move T1
XD No, no.... Okay, see... My plan for this is to have attacks from different games that share the same english name on a single page. I was planning to do Claw first, since it shows up in T1, T2, and Bugsite. The thing is, The "claw" (tsume) in Telefang is spelled in hiragana, and the tsume in Bugsite is spelled in katakana. There's probably differences in the damage and effects for different moves between games, too... We could put all of the variations into a single infobox somehow, but it would be extremely clunky and probably much less helpful... So since we're going to be breaking the move pages up into sections for T1, T2, and Bugsite anyway, it would make far more sense to have an infobox in each section, for that game's version of the move. While we're at it, we might as well make the infoboxes specific to each game, since they all have unique info to keep track of. (T1 has bootleg names and base damage, T2 has move types, and Bugsite has move types, makers, base damage and power ups.) It would be easier and more streamlined for the person creating the pages (me) to have templates set aside for each, rather than a clunky catch-all one with blank sections... The issue I ran across with this one is that I want to have it say "T1 move" at the top to tell it apart from the others, but not have a section for "found in", since all of the versions will be on the same page. It turns out this is impossible. :/ I removed all mention of the "found-in" variable, and tried it out on the claw page. It added a broken catagory link that needed "found-in" to the page every time, and I didn't know how to get rid of it. ): It also wasn't displaying the T1 at the top right... http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/6884/moveboxdeath1cw9.jpg I tried giving it Telefang 1 for found-in anyway, and got this. It got rid of the other issues, but that damn section is back! ;__; And even after staring long and hard at the code, I don't know where it's getting the "Image:Physical.gif". I'm extremely sad about this... Even if I try my best to figure this stuff out, it's getting all of the real code from somewhere else... I'm guessing it's the "class=" part, but that stuff's kept where normal people can't edit it... I'd love to let you take a break from doing all the work, Milnivri, but you've simply made it so that nobody but you can add stuff at all. >_< Seriously, I give up... Kimbles 03:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh sorry... I'll edit it accordingly, then you check if that's the correct thing you want... xD ~Milnivri 11:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :But then I don't see the found-in part, nor do I see any problems... And the class= part isn't part of the template code, but the CSS (design & colours and stuff). It isn't coming from any other template which I know of... xD ~Milnivri 11:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, that works much better...*nod* So weird, though. http://img389.imageshack.us/img389/3976/moveboxdeath2gx0.jpg This is what we have now. XD The effect thing is broken... Do you think you could make the effect text a smaller size? D: Also, I tried making the bootleg name go down on the white with the move catagory section, but failed. >_>; It will be more visible if we put it there, and the template will better match the ones for other games. Lastly, this kind of applies to all of the infoboxes, but because there's no lines on the boxes to seperate them, stuff like the move catagories look pretty weird... They're all lined up against an invisible line, and it looks kind of random if you don't know it's there. It would be a lot easier to see what was going wrong with the templates, too, so how about re-adding lines just for a while? ^^; Kimbles 15:33, 1 September 2008 (UTC)